The present invention relates to a cosmetic brush assembly having a brush used for the application of a cosmetic powder on one end and capable of coupling a cosmetic powder retaining tank on the other end. Cosmetic powder in the cosmetic powder retaining tank can be injected into the brush by the action of air pumping such that in use, the injection force of the cosmetic powder can be increased and an amount of cosmetic powder injected can be adjusted.
In order for a user to paint a cosmetic powder retained in a powder case on his or her face, generally, she first opens the cover of the powder case and then covers the brush mounted on a cosmetic brush assembly with cosmetic powder exposed to the outside. After the completion of the application of makeup, however, she frequently fails to keep her powder case in a clean state due to the carelessness of the treatment.
Additionally, it is inconvenient to carry both the powder case and the cosmetic brush assembly, respectively.
In a conventional cosmetic brush assembly, typically, the brush and the cosmetic powder tank are simply connected to each other, such that when the cosmetic powder is injected to the brush, the air pressure is dispersed and is thus difficult to reach the terminating end of the brush. In addition, because of a simple configuration, an amount of the cosmetic powder injected cannot be appropriately adjusted. As a result, it has been found that the brush is not uniformly covered with the cosmetic powder. With the conventional cosmetic brush assembly, therefore, a user cannot achieve a desired application of cosmetic powder.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic brush assembly capable of having a cosmetic powder retaining tank on the one end thereof, whereby a cosmetic powder in the cosmetic powder retaining tank is injected to a brush by air pumping.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic brush assembly capable of adjusting an amount of cosmetic powder injected to a brush from the cosmetic powder retaining tank and injecting the cosmetic powder to the whole brush in a uniform manner.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic brush assembly capable of keeping a cosmetic powder in an easy manner, thereby preventing the interior of a handbag from being stained with the cosmetic powder, while a powder case is kept in the handbag.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic brush assembly capable of having a beautiful appearance an d exerting various kinds of functions.
To attain these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a cosmetic powder assembly including: a brush mounting member having a brush mounted on the one end thereof; a cosmetic powder retaining tank disposed on the other end of the brush mounting member and retaining a cosmetic powder therein; an air pump part mounted on the lower end of the cosmetic powder retaining tank; an injection nozzle having a plurality of injecting holes embedded in the brush in order to guide the cosmetic powder in the cosmetic powder retaining tank. The cosmetic powder can be injected into the brush by a pumping operation of the air pumping part which forces cosmetic powder to enter the injection nozzle through a powder entering end. The powder entering end of the pumping part is disposed toward the cosmetic powder retaining tank. The cosmetic powder assembly also includes an adjusting part disposed between the brush mounting member and the cosmetic powder retaining tank to adjust an amount of the cosmetic powder injected from the cosmetic powder retaining tank to the brush via the injection nozzle.